Harry Go Possible
by Dark-Night-Prinny
Summary: Harry was adopted by are favorite green skinned thief and raised by shego and of course Kim comes along. Whitetigerwolf's Challenge Harry Go FemHarry kigo takes place during the first part of the tri wizard tournament one shot


I own shit all. wish i did though.

un-beta-ed

don't like than don't read

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Harry James Go (née Potter) hopefully Possible some time soon Harry muttered to her self, peeked out of the tent she was in and looked up at the stand of the quidditch pit which would be substituting for the tri-wizard tournament for the foreseeable future. Searching for her parents who had promised to be here today to cheer her on in this faux of a death trap they like to call a tournament. Which brought a snarl to Harry's green lip's. Or to be more realistically in Harry's mind anyways was to jump in and start kicking-ass and taking name's at the first sign of any unfairness or danger to their daughter, which in this tournament might actually happen Harry thought to her self which brought a loving smirk to Harry's green lips.

The truth of the matter was, to most people that would have been just a manner of speech but considering just who her parents were there was a really and most definitely likely chance her parents really would jump into the middle of danger and start kicking ass and taking names all in the name of protecting their family. Her parents were non other than Shego a semi retired first class thief, of 5'8" in status, an athletic build, lushes black, thigh-length hair with a green tint to it, jade green eyes, and pale green skin and the most interesting thing in Harry's mind was her ability to generate and wield plasma. Kim Possible a world class globetrotter, standing at 5'4", athletic build, orange/red hair which came down to her lower back, jade green eyes which match Shegos really closely now that Harry thought about it, and slight tanned skin from running around the world on a daily basis and saving it from one nut job to another mad scientist.

Truth be told Shego was her only real parent Kim was Shegos girlfriend, but considering how long and often they've had been together they were pretty much already married in Harrys mind. All though Kim had only been in Harry's life for the last 4 years, she considered Kim to be apart of their family and her other mother as well. Not to mention her good influenced in her life was a bonus to balance out all of Shegos bad influenced on Harry.

In Harry's mind there couldn't be two more opposite personalities that attracted each other as hard and strong as her mothers did to each other, and yet they loved each other so dearly and loyally and yet clashed so hard with each other that it was a common site to see the two literally brake out into a fight yet even than they were always holding back, well to Harry who had seen both of her mothers going full out knew they were holding back to an outsider it would look like they really did hate each other and were trying to kill each other.

Harry finally spotted them sitting up in the quest bleacher, sitting side by side and sitting in between them was Harry's 4 year old half twin little sisters, Kasy Ann Possible and Sheki Go Possible. Kasy was a cute little 4 year old, she had orange hair like Kims which came down to her lower back, green eyes like her mothers, and green skin like Shegos. Sheki was Kasys twin sister who had black tinted green hair which came down to her lower back, green eyes like her moms and green skin like Shegos. They really looked like mini clones of Kim and Shego combined into one being.

Considering how they were create by a mad scientist that shot a chemical mix to impregnate Kim with Shegos and Kims DNA mixed together in order to put Kim out of saving the world and also out of the mad scientist hair. Yeah, dumbest idea ever and yet Harry wouldn't have it any other way.

Not only did it bring Kim into there lives it brought stability and happiness that neither Shego nor Harry realized were missing from there lives, it also brought them closer as a family and most important it gave Harry two loving baby sitters Sheki and Kasy into there lives. As well as complete one of Harry's goals in life to have a whole complete family. It may not be the most original or traditional normal family but harry would not have it any other way. Harry smiled at the thought as she watched here family.

Harry had to laugh because it really wasn't to hard to spot them well Kim anyways Shego usually blended into the back ground some how. What really gave them away was Kims bright pink sweeter which clashed with all the dark blacks, greys and browns of the other witches and wizards around them. Shego on the other hand was in her usual colors of black and green and today was no different, today she was wearing a green sweeter which match Kims and black jeans, Kasy was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt and pants, and Sheki was wearing a pink dress. Harry had to smile at the sight really, they really did look good together yet they clashed with each others style so bad that it made them stick out more.

once Harry was done looking at her parents. She decided to get her head in the game sort of speak. She needed to get focused on the task at hand here, which was a a really stupid one in Harrys opinion! seriously who in there right mind thought in would be a jolly good time to through the contestants against dragon.

DRAGONS. GOD DAMN BLOODY FUCKING DRAGONS! Really! some one either was really stupid or a very sadistic bastard. considering her track sheet so far in life probably, and most likely the later knowing her luck.

FUUUUCCCKKKK! really Dragons. come on. such bull shit. gurrr. Thank god Kim wasn't a mind reader or else Harry probably would be getting her mouth rinsed out with soap and water... again. sign. Harry blamed Shego for her language problems.

.sign.

Come on Harry get you're head in the game. you can do this. you may have not faced a dragon before but you have faced some hard stuff with Shego as you're mom! Maybe? Come on Harry your Harry fuck'in GO who was trained by the worlds best and most wanted or was most wanted thief and on top of that the worlds best globetrotter. A dragons nothing with my skills. besides if worst comes to worst I can can always plasma the stupid dragon to death. hopefully. sign. Harry thought to her self.

God I'm going to die. Harry thought to her self. 14 years of age, 5'5" in height taller than mama Kim Harry thought with a glee smile, messy black shoulder blade length hair with a tint of green to it, skinny but athletic build, a small chest which she wouldn't mind seeing grow a bit bigger, with bright light green eyes, and a lightning-bolt scar on her forehead, a pair of round designer glasses and most interesting enough tinted pale green skin like her mothers but lighter.

As she tried to pump her self up for her turn, which was next to face a dragon. crap I'm screwed. Harry thought one last time as she was given the signal to enter the arena. With a deep coming breath and a cocky smirk, Harry left the safety of the tent to the arena to face her Challenge, a dragon. sigh. God her life sucked right now.  
was Harrys last negative thought before everything was pushed to the back of her mind as her mind entered fight or flight mode.

Really Harry thought to herself, with all my ruggishly good looks it would be a shame if I die now, cause if she died now how would any buddy worship her good looks? and besides she thought to her self I can't die yet. One im still a virgin. Two Still haven't even kissed any one yet parents don't count. Three I haven't even fallen in love yet damn it. How was she going to give her first kiss than her virginity too the one she loves if she was dead.

So obviously she would just have to kick the dragons ass, get the egg and get the hell out of there with out dying. Sounds easy enough at the very lease. Now I just need to put it into practice Harry thought with a predator smile.

Oh yeah you're going down dragon and when I'm done I'm gonna have me a new pair of dragon hide boots Harry said aloud.


End file.
